Talking about Mac
by bloodorangeandvanillaicecream
Summary: Lindsay is asking Stella about her and Mac
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm new to this whole fanfiction-writing-thing and this is my first CSI:NY fanfic, so please don't be to hard with me.*puppy eyes* But if you see a mistake in grammar or spelling please tell me, you know, English isn't my first language. I'm from Germany and yeah, we're speaking german… -'kay now let's go! Please read and review -and be kind!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Stella? When you're ready let's go and get lunch"

"Give me five minutes, I'll come to you're office when we're finished."

Mac went out of the lab Stella and Lindsay were working in and Stella got back to the evidence, with a big smile in her face.

Lindsay watched her. "You love him, don't you?"

"What?!"

"I said, you-"

"Yeah, I noticed what you said and no, I don't."

"Save it! Yes, you do! I know you and when it comes to things like that I am the expert, so you don't need to deny!"

"Okay, question: what if I did? How would you know?" Stella was curious.

"How would I know?! Are you kidding me? It's obvious! We have to watch you all day and there are about a million bets. You should see you two when you're talking or just looking at each other.

I don't think you would be this surprised if you could see you two from our perspective, you know." Lindsay laughed.

Stella didn't say anything. The evidence suddenly seemed to be really interesting. Lindsay tried again. She would love to hear a confession from her best friend and even better today.

"The whole lab knows and the only two who didn't notice at all, were you and Mac…but if you don't wanna cooperate, I will tell the news or someone else, I'll think of something usefull."

"I see, this is supposed to be something like an interrogation?! I don't say anything without a lawyer!"

"Are you sure?"

"No…"

Suddenly both of them couldn't stop laughing and Lindsay was sure that Stella was just joking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Stella didn't come to his office Mac was going to visit them again. He was just halfway there when he suddenly heard the girls laughing.

…

"Are you sure?"

"No…"

He continued his way towards them and was now leaning against the door frame.

"What's so funny?"

Both of them jumped. They just didn't notice him standing there.

"Mac! You weren't listening, were you?"

"I don't know, maybe… though, after thinking a while… yeah, I think I was."

Stella was mocking outraged: "You're a cop. You are not allowed to lie!"

"Okay, so you weren't listening. That's good."Lindsay was glad her boss didn't listen to their conversation, because she didn't want Stella to be embarrassed.

Stella, too, was happy that Mac didn't hear what Lindsay had said. It would have been a little bit uncomfortable.

_But what if he had? What if he heard what she had said?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hope you enjoyed it. It just came to my mind. Please let me know what you think about it, will you? Thanks for reading! :D**

**(oh, and this little blue button down there doesn't bite)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your kind reviews, especially to Dantanacy4ever. Thank you for your grammar and spelling corrections! I really appreciate it!**

**I'm so sorry it took that long but I didn't know how the story should go on. My bad conscience made me feel terribly cause you wanted another chapter and I didn't have one. So I decided to sit down in front of my computer and write. And this is the outcome.**

**Please read and review! 3**

"Okay, so you weren't listening. That's good." Lindsay was glad her boss didn't listen to their conversation, because she didn't want Stella to be embarrassed.

Stella, too, was happy that Mac didn't hear what Lindsay had said. It would have been a little bit uncomfortable. _But what if he had? What if he heard what she had said?_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
><em>

After they were finished with the evidence bag, Stella got out of her lab coat and went to Mac's office. Through the glass wall she could see him sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork. Just as she stood in front of the door Mac looked up and smiled at her. She came in and took a seat across from him.

"Let me finish this sentence. Then we can get you some food."

"Sounds like you don't wanna eat anything. I want you to have lunch, too. It's not healthy to work without –when did you eat the last time? never mind- without eating for almost a century and also a good night's sleep."

"Stop complaining about my sleeping habits. I already heard that. Let's go get lunch!"

While they were eating Mac wondered about the conversation he heard earlier:

_Was Lindsay right? Did Stella really love him? Him, Detective Mac Taylor who could be real hard assed and never showed his emotions to anyone; … since Claire died. Claire… what would she think of him, if she could see him now? Would she be okay with seeing that he had feelings –yes, he finally agreed that he had feelings for his partner- for another woman, for Stella, his best friend for a very long time? –_

Suddenly Mac's thoughts were interrupted by a female voice saying his name, repeated. "Mac, hey, Mac, did you even listen to what I said?"

He became aware of that he wasn't alone and acted as if he had just been lost in thoughts about the latest case.

Stella had been worried about the way his expressions changed while he was thinking. But when Mac smiled and listened again she didn't give a thought to it anymore. He must simply be tired because of the century without sleep.

Meanwhile Mac was trying not to get lost in thoughts again._ Why not think about all this stuff later?_ He didn't want Stella to become more worried than she already was.

And apparently he succeeded (what, by the way, was really rare) -Stella didn't notice (or pretended not to notice?) that he acted a bit strange. And he was really glad about that.

**I'm sorry, it's a short chapter, but I wanted to update the story, though, I didn't know how to continue. I hope you're okay with this small update and please leave a review. (It's the blue button down there :D)**


End file.
